Baystrol High
by nikki00
Summary: Secrets is what this group deosnt want but will it break them into peices finding out eachothers?Can this school year get any better or worse?
1. Baystrol High

''Setsuna where did you put my skirt, I need it for school'' a girl named Donan yelled throwing clothes on her bed. Setsuna stood there shaking her head with irritation.

''You should look under your pillow'' Donan glared at her looking under her pillow. She put on her skirt.

''Why didn't you tell me this in the first place'' Setsuna tied her hair up in a bow walking off.

''hurry up were going to be late for morning practice'' her dark hair flowed down her back making her blue eyes pop in her white uniform.

The girls walked out of there dorm towards the front entrance of the school.

''Hey do you think Takashi will like what im wearing Setsu?''

Name:Dounan Toriyama

Age: 16

Height: 5, 4

''Yeah im guessing he would'' Setsuna really didn't care if Takashi liked Donan's outfit. All her mind was on is getting to practice.

''Sotto you did a great job on your last calculus exam'' a teacher said passing by.

''Oh thanks Mr.Aiba'' she smiled to herself, Donan passed by people saying hi.

''Hey setsu, Donan over here! I have to tell you something!''

There friend Saiya waved to them while two boys stood by her side.

''did you know yuki broke up with hitomi yesterday at last minute practice'' Saiya chirred ''Now that he's single again he's bound to

Pick a new girlfriend'' both boys, Takashi and Minoru, were both disturbed.

''Hey Dounan i like your outfit'' Takashi eyed what she was wearing. Dounan blushed '' really oh I mean thank you''

Name:Setsuna Sotto

Age: 17

Height: 5, 6

''Did you know the only one in this group that hasn't dated anyone in this school is setsuna'' Minoru got slapped in the head

''What was that for!?'' he rubbed his head mountainously ''for not minding your own business''

'' Look here he comes the one and only yuki pretty boy'' Saiya whistled like the other girls.

'' Saiya, he's a guy there are plenty of them'' Setsuna said walking away from the group pulling Dounan along.Dounan tried making

Setsuna stop but couldn't ''see ya Takashi !''.

While practice Dounan asked Setsuna a question '' Setsu why don't you date any boys at school?'' Setsuna stopped stretching.

She gazed remembering ages of memories locked inside her heart.

''Hello Setsuna earth to Setsu'' Dounan waved a hand in front her until she finally blinked. Setsuna grabbed her stuff walking out the room.

''Setsu whets wrong?!''

LUNCH...

''Dounan whets wrong'' Minoru said eating his fried fish with pickles ''the fact that Setsuna bailed when I asked her one simple question''

She picked at her food. ''And which one would that be'' Saiya slurped down her juice in one gulp. Everyone at the table waited for Dounan to say it.

''Well in only ask her why she hasn't dated anyone yet'' she said

Minoru and Saiya switch glances around with curiousity.''Well that's just plain weird ''.

Name:Saiya Zuma

Age: 16

Height: 5, 4 1/2

Takashi set at the table by Minoru ''some girls said they heard crying on the first floor of building 3'' Dounan got up and ran out cafeteria. When she got to her dorm she heard crying. Dounan opened the door slowly '' Setsuna .its me Dounan I was wondering

If we could talk '' Setsuna didn't answer. It got quiet.


	2. shocking outcomes

Dounan opened Setsuna's door to her room. She was sitting at her desk crying on someone's picture.''Setsuna I didn't mean to make you sad...I'm sorry'' Dounan touched her shoulder.

'' Do you want to talk about it?''

Setsuna shook her head No

''Setsu something is wrong and you will have to tell me''

She kept shaking her head no. Dounan turned Setsuna around and gasped; Setsuna's eyes were red but most of all you could see the pain, guilt and hurt she felt.

'' I got upset about the question because ...I have dated someone before. His name was Kyo Iseda''

Setsuna took a deep breath and whipped her tears away.

''We feel in love with each other there was never any thing wrong in are relationship. The two of us were inseparable. We would switch are class schedules just to be in the same class''

She grinned remembering the days they were together. Dounan felt like crying herself, she never heard love like that in a relationship before.

''What happened between you and him?''Setsuna looked at Dounan ready to cry again.

''He died all because of me. We were coming home from a party. He told me he wasn't drunk but I could tell he was. I said I would drive us home, again he told me no taking the driver's seat. While driving a car told us to pull over...we didn't. They started shooting at us and we tumbled off the road into another. A car hit us with pipes in the back of it. Kyo saw it before I did and pushed me out of harms way. A pipe went threw his chest and lower intestents''

Dounan grabbed Setsuna letting her tears soak her uniform '' I'm sorry... I'm so sorry''

Yuki the cutest boy in Baystrol Dance High sighed with frustration as all his fan girls followed him down the hallway. '_Why can't there be any girl that just doesn't droll over me'_ he thought

As he passed t he library girls ran to him. But on didn't move from her spot, it was Setsuna. '_finally I found my jackpot'_ he went to the bathroom and climbed into the ceiling. Setsuna was now the only one in the library since everyone left. Yuki spotted her by a book case plotting his fall in 5...4…3…2…1

The ceiling cracked and he fell straight threw right on Setsuna...''Sorry I didn't mean to do that'' Yuki lifted up his head looking her in the eye.lising her legs were rapped around his waist Setsuna started to panick.she got up grabbing the she dropped.''Setsuna where are you? Me and Dounan need to talk to you'' Saiya called coming into the library.

''So your name is Setsuna'' Yuki smiled. Setsuna ran towards Saiya. Saiya saw Yuki looking towards Setsuna. She walked out the library with Saiya right on her heels.

''what the heck Setsuna you know I like him what's your problem!!''

''I didn't do anything. The bastard of a flirt came to me himself''

Saiya did notice pieces of the ceiling on the ground.

''well I was just making sure''

''lets go'' Setsuna staked off in the direction of the dance room.

Dounan walks over to Takashi's dorm, ''hey Takashi I need to talk to you''

The door opens while knocking on it. His dorm was a real mess especially with the books every where and the dishes in the sink stacked up. Dounan heard movement in one of the rooms. She opened the door to her left seeing Takashi with a girl in his arms about to kiss her. Dounan hit the wall averting there attention her way.

''Dounan what are you doing here?'' she covered her mouth see lip stick all over his mouth. '' I can't believe this'' she ran out his dorm with tears streaming down her face.

''Dounan wait!'' Takashi ran to his door ''you don't understand!'' but she was already out of sight.

''I wonder where Dounan is'' Saiya and Setsuna were out looking for her but it looks like Dounan found them. She ran there way at full speed ''hey we were looking for you, where did you go?'' Saiya yelled. Dounan didn't catch a break she ran right past them like a racing car. Setsuna looked back ''what's up with her?''

''I don't know Setsu, she looked mighty upset''

''yeah maybe we she go see the cause of her problem''

''ah huh and that's to Takashi's dorm since she came from that way''

''how do you know''

''I have a hunch''

Setsuna and Saiya arrived at the boy's dorm just as Takashi was letting the girl out of his room. ''that's understandable of how she feels but what happened''

Saiya appeared at his door knocking hard.Takashi opened the door half way.

''oh hey Saiya, Setsuna. You need something?''

''no just answers on how you managed to make Dounan really upset'' Setsuna said

''I didn't do anything''

''then why was a girl coming out of your apartment with such a slutty dress on that was way to short!'' Saiya boomed pointing a finger flicking his nose.

''yeah I had lipstick all over my mouth but it was only for rehearsal''

''rehearsal of the pimp and his prostitute bride'' Setsuna commented smirking at how much lies he'd pulled off already. Takashi rolled his eyes slamming the door shut.

''yeah you the truth is out so don't denigh it!'' Setsuna pulled Saiya by the collar so she wouldn't beat on his door any more.

''Lets just go find Dounan and talk to her about it''

''hey Minoru I heard Dounan was in the gym crying her heart out. Maybe you should go check on her since she's your friend'' a girl named Nicole said passing by.

''thanks'' Minoru made his way to the gym, he heard sobs and sniffles.

''Dounan''

''go away!''

''I just want to help you'' she whipped her tears away.

''You wouldn't understand ''

Minoru walked to the bleachers on the other side of the gym and set down by her.

''I think I would understand unless you told me what's wrong'' he nudged her in the shoulder. ''I…I saw Takashi with a girl in his apartment'' Dounan tried holding back her tears but they fell from the corners of her eyes so freely. Minoru hugged her thinking it would help.

''thank you Minoru''

''no problem that's what i'm here for''

Dounan got up offering a hand; he took it as they walked out the gym smiling at each other. Setsuna and Saiya spotted them in the garden square sitting on the fountain.

'' we were looking for you''

Dounan grinned running over to her friends giving them a hug.

''I feel quite good to tell you the truth''

''are you sure?'' Setsuna cooed getting closer

''yeah i'm perfectly fine'' Dounan smiled back at Minoru turning her back to them.

Minoru got up and they walked more into the garden.

''I did not just see that'' Saiya had never felt this way before she's never felt so jealous.

''he's just talking to her in a friendly way don't worry about ''Setsuna walked the other way as Saiya followed slumping her shoulder's.

''Do you really feel good Dounan?'' Minoru asked to break the awkward silence. She stopped in her tracks looking at the bright sky with a solemn face.

''a little but I can't believe he would do that'' Dounan squinted her eyes as they averted to the bright sun. ''I'll get over it though there's no reason to be sad over a boy''

Minoru grabbed her hand squeezing it a little. Dounan snapped her head from the clouds gazing at him '_why is he doing this?' ''_I want to show you a place''

''ok'' he pulled her into the leave vines pushing her against a hidden wall. He reached on her side putting one of his fingers in a hole. He turned his finger sideways seeing the little wall move. Dounan kept still so there wouldn't be any interruption on his concentration.

He pushed up against her making the girl squeak in surprise. Minoru didn't notice taking her hand in his as he pushed her backwards into this 'unknown' place.

**Well tell me how i did so i can make corrections! and should i write another chapter?**

**-nikki00**


	3. A Wounded Heart

_Chapter Three--A Wounded Heart_

Dounan let go of Minoru falling to her knees. She looked down grabbing a hand full of grass rubbing it between her fingers. She slowly looked up in gulping the

breath taking view. There were miles of grass that went on for days and one single tree stood out amongst all the others. It covered the field around it with purple spring flowers.

Minoru helped Dounan to her feet giving her a flower.

''you can come here any time you want''

Minoru let go of her hand turning to leave.

'_she goanna need some time alone'_

''wait!''

'_Maybe not…'_

Dounan walked up too him lightly brushing her lips with his. Minoru backed away shocked of her actions running out the hidden garden in an instant. Dounan runs after him

Catching his rist.''Minoru!'' he snatches it back '' you should of not done that''

Dounan shook her head '' no I''

''I only think of you as a friend not a kissing partner''

''I like you Minoru why can't you understand that!''

''no you don't you just want to get back at what Takashi did to you with his best friend!''

Dounan felt tears fall from her eyes '' that's not true! Minoru why are you rejecting me!''

He stepped back glaring at her '' you know it's true…I can't do that to Saiya''

''What does this have to do with Saiya, she likes Yuki!''

''no she doesn't, she's making it all up so I don't notice she likes me but that didn't work since a figured it out myself'' with that Minoru stacked off towards his dorm building.

Dounan squeezed the flower in her hand crushing it with all her might. She threw it

As it hit the door lying limply on the ground. Dounan ran past the fountain out of the garden never wanting to come back.

Saiya waited impatiently at Setsunas dorm for Dounan's presence. Her thoughts weren't entirely happy with what she saw or what she didn't want to see. Just seeing how Minoru walked off with Dounan, not giving her a second glance made her blood boil. Setsuna set on the other couch reading TEEN magazine with a disturbed look. She never gave Saiya a slit hint that Dounan wanted someone to hold her and comfort her in a romantic way while they saw her a few hours ago. Setsuna never really bothered to tell people what she knew what was going to happen until though loving moments took a drastic turn. She thought it wasn't her place. The pounding of the door woke them from their thoughts violently. Saiya got walked to the door not sure if she should open it.

''Who is it?' She called out to the still banging door

''Dounan!''

Saiya unlocked the door uncertain of how she would react. Dounan pushed passed Saiya running into her room through the kitchen slamming the door shut. Setsuna put down her magazine down sliding off the couch. Saiya banged on Dounans door not receiving a answer from her.

''Open up!''

Dounan covered her ears cowering under her covers in her bed. Setsuna put a hand on the door smashing a hole threw it unlocking it .Saiya stalked towards her with murderous eyes throwing the sheet off her.

''what happened what did you do!?''

''leave me alone'' dounan retorted back

Saiya grabbed her by the chin hearing a small squeak escape Dounans lips; eyes looked deep into her's pleading her to stop the harassment. Saiya left her there on the the bed walking out her room striding to the front door with a frown on her face.

''Saiya!''' Setsuna called just noticing her friend had left the room without saying a word or two to her. The front door halted in Saiya's hands trembling from fear of what her friend might tell her about minoru. Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder shaking it a bit

''don't worry about what you think will happen when you don't even know what's happening to yourself;''

Saiya turned half way '' I can't help it ''

''Your jealous its normal''

'' It's not like me to be this way im suppose to be a happy, intellegent, honest, emotional person ''

Setsuna frowned crossing her arms '' your growing up you should be used to this''.

Tears ran down her face Saiya opened the door running out the dorm. Setsuna shook her head disappointed walking back into Dounans room.


End file.
